Portret
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Elizabeth znów męczy Ciela. Tym razem o portret stworzony przez modną obecnie malarkę. Problem w tym, że panna Michiru konsekwentnie odmawia wszelkim zleceniom od czasu wypadku. Czy jest coś, co zmieni jej zdanie? A może ktoś?


**Portret**

Po wypadku Michiru rzadko wychodziła z domu, rodzice drżeli o jej zdrowie i nie odstępowali dziewczyny na krok. Ona sama nie chciała, by ktokolwiek patrzył na jej oszpeconą rękę, ukrywała ją pod fałdami ubrania, krzyczała na służące, gdy choćby musnęły skórę. Powoli jednak popadała w stan odrętwienia, coraz bardziej martwiąc rodziców. Wszystkie rany już się zabliźniły, życiu dziewczyny nic nie zagrażało, pozostała tylko ta okropna blizna na przestrzeni całej prawej ręki. Michiru nienawidziła jej, nie chciała na nią patrzeć. Przecież była taką utalentowaną malarką, a teraz nie jest w stanie złapać za pędzel i malować. Nie chodziło o ból, lecz o samą świadomość tego, co się wydarzyło. Nie potrafiła odnaleźć w sobie tej pasji.

Tak było przez wiele tygodni. Michiru nikła w oczach: niegdyś lśniące zdrowiem czarne kosmyki zmatowiały, jaśniejące pasją ciemnobrązowe oczy zgasły i brakowało w nich wyrazu, alabastrowa, nieskazitelna cera zszarzała, a usta zapomniały już o uśmiechu. Nawet pastelowe suknie zostały zastąpione ciemniejszymi, bardziej stonowanymi kolorami, nie mówiąc już o pięknych ozdobach zamkniętych obecnie w szkatule w garderobie.

Michiru wielokrotnie próbowała zmusić się choćby do zwykłego szkicu, ale wszystkie próby spełzły na niczym i w końcu dała sobie z tym spokój. Straciła sens własnej egzystencji, istniała, ale jakby jej nie było.

Tamten dzień wyglądał normalnie, w niczym nie różnił się od poprzednich, może prócz tego, że Michiru nakrzyczała na matkę, która zaczęła mówić coś o jakimś balu. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, jak mogłaby iść do ludzi tak oszpecona.

Około południa do sypialni Michiru weszła służąca o jasnych włosach zwiniętych w ciasnego koka.

– Pani prosiła, żeby powiedzieć panience, że ma panienka gości.

– Ana, powiedz jej, że nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Ile razy mam wam to wszystko tłumaczyć?

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Stanął w nich młody chłopak o ciemnych, wpadających w granat włosach i niebieskich oczach, a raczej jednym, bo drugie miał zasłonięte opaską, w niebieskim płaszczu w towarzystwie przystojnego bruneta o czerwonych oczach ubranego w nienaganną czerń.

– Ty jesteś tą słynną malarką – odezwał się chłopak.

– Już nie maluję, więc jeśli o to chodzi, niech pan wybaczy, młody paniczu – odpowiedziała.

– Jestem hrabia Ciel Phantomhive i mam dla ciebie zlecenie.

– Nie słyszałeś, chłopcze? Ja już nie maluję – warknęła, ruchem dłoni odsyłając służącą. – Poza tym od kiedy dobrze wychowany mężczyzna odwiedza obcą kobietę w jej sypialni?

Wtedy ukłonił się mężczyzna w czerni.

– Proszę wybaczyć mojemu paniczowi jego upartość. Nie chciał panienki urazić, ale panienki matka powiedziała nam, że panienka nie przyjmie nas w salonie ze względu na swój stan zdrowia.

– Twój pan postąpił jak prostak. Ana! – zawołała. – Zaprowadź moich gości do saloniku, niech Frances przygotuje herbatę i ciasto, a ty przyjdź do mnie za chwilę. W tym stanie nie mogę przyjmować gości.

Służąca wykonała polecenie. Hrabia został posadzony w saloniku na piętrze, stary lokaj przyniósł poczęstunek i został odprawiony. Chłopaka obsługiwał jego własny lokaj, Sebastian Michaelis. Parę minut później w drzwiach pojawiła się Michiru w brązowozłotej sukni z długim rękawem i rękawiczkach. Wyglądała znacznie lepiej niż poprzednio, choć to nadal nie był optymalny stan.

– Wybaczy pan, panie hrabio, że musiał pan na mnie czekać.

Znikąd pojawił się Frances, nalał herbaty i podał porcję ciasta.

– Dziękuję, Frances. Nie będziesz już potrzebny.

Lokaj ukłonił się i wyszedł. Michiru spokojnie upiła łyk herbaty, nie powstrzymała lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy poczuła swoją ulubioną odmianę napoju, obserwując chłopca. W końcu zwróciła się do niego:

– Jak wspomniałam wcześniej, nie zajmuję się już malarstwem. Przykro mi, hrabio, że musiał się pan fatygować bez potrzeby. Wystarczyło przysłać kogoś z listem. Odpowiedź byłaby taka sama.

– Chcę, aby namalowała pani mój portret – powiedział niezrażony Ciel.

– Nie zajmuję się tym już. Znajdź, hrabio, innego malarza.

– Pani jest najlepsza – anielski uśmiech Ciela na moment powstrzymał Michiru od odpowiedzi.

– Byłam. Słyszałeś, hrabio, o wypadku kilka miesięcy temu?

– Spłonęła większa część budynku, w którym panienka malowała. Zawalił się strop, kilka odłamków szkła i drewna poraniło panienkę, a panienki ręka została poparzona – odezwał się Sebastian.

– Czy pański lokaj zawsze odzywa się niepytany, hrabio? – zapytała.

– Ma to w zwyczaju. Nawet królowa ubolewała nad tym, co się stało.

– Od tamtego czasu nie wzięłam pędzla do ręki. Dla ciebie nie zrobię wyjątku, hrabio Phantomhive.

– Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że zjawi się pani na balu organizowanym w mojej posiadłości. Bardzo mi na tym zależy.

– Pan wybaczy, hrabio, ale kimże nagle się stałam, że arystokrata zaprasza mnie na bal? Czyżbym miała zostać pańskim zwierzątkiem salonowym?

Dziewczyna poczuła się urażona, ale i mile połechtana. Do tej pory była potrzebna arystokracji tylko do malowania zamówionych obrazów, jej popularność sprawiła, że posiadanie dzieł Michiru stało się po prostu modne. Od miesięcy jednak konsekwentnie odmawiała każdemu zainteresowanemu. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego młody hrabia chce ją na swoim balu. Chciał ponaigrywać się z jej nieszczęścia czy wywyższyć nad pozostałą arystokracją, że udało mu się to, czego nie byli w stanie dokonać oni?

– Mój pan nie chciał panienki urazić swoim zaproszeniem, lecz sprawić przyjemność – odezwał się Sebastian, kłaniając się z szacunkiem.

Michiru wstała z fotela i podeszła do okna. Spojrzała na jesienny pejzaż, którego nie była w stanie odtworzyć na płótnie. To ją zabolało, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. W końcu nie była byle jaką mieszkanką Londynu, pochodziła z bogatej, mieszczańskiej rodziny, choć nie mogła się szczycić arystokratycznym tytułem. Nawet go nie chciała, bo zostałaby bardzo ograniczona, a tego nie cierpiała.

– I jednocześnie połechtać moje ego – powiedziała. – Wielu już próbowało na wszelkie sposoby, często bardzo nieodpowiednie, ale żadem szlachcic nie próbował zaprosić mnie do siebie oficjalnie. Lokaju, czy twój pan wiedział, co robi, wysyłając zaproszenie?

– Mój pan rzadko podejmuje nieprzemyślane decyzje. Zazwyczaj są one jedynie niebezpieczne w skutkach zwłaszcza dla jego osoby.

Michiru zachichotała mimo woli.

– Wybaczy pan, hrabio, ale gdzie pan znalazł takiego lokaja? Przecież on pana jawnie wyśmiewa.

– Tu się z panienką nie zgodzę. Nie śmiałbym wyśmiewać mojego pana. Odpowiadam tylko na zadane mi pytanie.

– Dość, Sebastianie – warknął hrabia.

Nie podobała mu się zagrywka sługi przy malarce. Wolałby, aby zostawił te działania na czas, gdy wrócą do posiadłości.

– Znam ryzyko tego zaproszenia, ale mimo to jest ono nadal aktualne. Jak pani słusznie zauważyła, robię to dla siebie, panno Belaqua. Nie ukrywam, że mam powody, by upierać się na pani obecność.

– No cóż. Oferta jest godna rozważenia, ale wszelkie próby nakłonienia mnie do ponownego wzięcia pędzla do ręki, spełzną na niczym. Nawet pański niezwykły lokaj tego nie dokona.

– Myślę jednak, że Sebastian byłby do tego zdolny, gdybym wydał mu taki rozkaz.

– Nie sądzę. Widzi pan, hrabio, ja nie jestem już w stanie zobaczyć obrazu w mojej głowie, a bez tego nic nie wyjdzie. Chyba, że chce pan zapłacić za bohomazy dziecka trzyletniego.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na chłopca. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona gniewem na lokaja w sposób tak ledwo widoczny, że postronny obserwator nie dostrzeże tego żadną miarą. Michiru jednak inaczej patrzyła na świat, jej oczy dostrzegały każdy cień, zmarszczkę, linię. Młody hrabia zachowywał się nadzwyczaj dorośle, chłopcy w jego wieku zajmowali się całkiem innymi problemami, bardziej błahymi, a nie wybierali malarza do portretu.

– Sprawę portretu możemy omówić później. Może do tego czasu zmieni pani zdanie. To wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia.

– Kiedy oczekuje pan ostatecznej odpowiedzi w sprawie balu?

– Nie oczekuję. Robienie pani przyjemności odmowy w ostatniej chwili nie należy do moich obowiązków. Mam nadzieję, że zaproszenie jednak zostanie zaakceptowane. Sebastianie, idziemy.

Lokaj podążył za swoim młodym panem i usłużnie otworzył mu drzwi. Michiru nawet nie siliła się na dłuższe uprzejmości. Czuła się źle, a wizyta Phantomhive'a jeszcze bardziej ją przygniotła. Od kilku tygodni nikt już nie przychodził, by prosić ją, aby zaczęła malować, a ten młody hrabia kpił sobie z niej i pogrążał ją. „Kto nie zna bólu, nigdy go nie zrozumie" – powtórzyła w myślach po raz kolejny.

Coś ją jednak intrygowało w arystokracie, a raczej ktoś – niezwykły lokaj, Sebastian. Jej malarskie oko dostrzegło te idealne proporcje ciała, twarzy, doskonałe kontrasty pomiędzy włosami a cerą i te niezwykłe, czerwone oczy o pionowych źrenicach. Do tego ta aura tajemniczości, pewności siebie i pogardy dla swojego pracodawcy. Tę ostatnią cechę widziała w wielu szlacheckich domach, służba dość często gardziła swoimi panami, ale ta pogarda była inna. Nie chodziło tu o status społeczny chłopca, jego zachowanie jako arystokraty, ale o coś głębszego. Lokaj pogardzał swoim paniczem w sposób, w jaki człowiek wykształcony pogardza prostym, wioskowym głupkiem. Czyżby ten lokaj był wcześniej kimś innym? Wyżej postawionym? To intrygowało Michiru do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyła wejścia do saloniku matki.

– Michiru, czy ty możesz mnie przez chwilę posłuchać?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na rodzicielkę z niezrozumieniem. Ta westchnęła.

– To było nieuprzejme z twojej strony. Powinnaś odprowadzić hrabiego do drzwi – upomniała córkę.

– Mamo, czy możesz przestać mnie pouczać? Frances zrobił to doskonale, a ty i tak byłaś na dole, więc mogłaś pełnić honory domu. Zachowujesz się czasem tak, jakbyś była arystokratką.

– Przypominam ci, moja panno, że od trzech lat mam z nimi styczność z twojego powodu. Należy im się szacunek. Nieważne, ile mają lat.

– Wybacz, mamo, ale jestem zmęczona i chciałabym się położyć. Każ Francesowi zaparzyć mi świeżą herbatę. Wybacz – i poszła do siebie.

Przez następne kilka dni Ciel dopilnowywał spraw związanych z balem, który organizował tylko po to, by jego narzeczona, Elizabeth, dała mu trochę spokoju z narzekaniem, że oddala się od niej, a wśród londyńskiej arystokracji przestano szeptać, że zaręczyny zostały potajemnie zerwane. Dziewczyna również wpadła na pomysł namalowania ich wspólnego portretu przez uznaną malarkę, Michiru Belaqua, która zlecenia przyjąć nie chciała. Lizzy była jednak przekonana, że Cielowi uda się ją do tego przekonać.

Chłopak nie miał wyjścia. Użerał się z własną służbą, z gośćmi, którzy przysyłali swoich posłańców, by potwierdzić swój udział w balu, ze wszystkimi przygotowaniami, z krawcową, która na tę okazję szyła nowy strój, a także ze swoim lokajem, który co rusz mu sugestywnie dogadywał. Oczywiście, Ciel mógł to wszystko zlecić Sebastianowi, ale miał jakąś irracjonalną potrzebę dopilnowania wszystkiego samodzielnie, tak czuł się pewniej, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z jego planem.

Wiele jego myśli zajmowała Michiru. Nie wiedział, jak ją przekonać do wykonania zlecenia, na którym tak zależało Lizzy. Najgorsze było to, że Mei-Lin wygadała się przy arystokratce, że zaprosił malarkę na bal, a ta przyjęła to z takim entuzjazmem, że mało go nie udusiła. Teraz nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć narzeczonej, która pewnie rozdmuchała już tę wieść, że nie będzie specjalnego gościa.

– Jesteś pewny, mój panie, że chcesz to wszystko zorganizować samodzielnie? – zapytał Sebastian, podając hrabiemu kolejną w tym dniu filiżankę herbaty.

– Ty mi lepiej powiedz, co mam powiedzieć Elizabeth – warknął młodzieniec.

– Może trzeba przekonać pannę Belaqua do pojawienia się na balu. Panienka Elizabeth będzie zawiedziona, gdy dowie się o niepojawieniu się panny Belaqua.

Ciel powstrzymał wybuch gniewu i zaczął zastanawiać się nad wydaniem rozkazu lokajowi, by przekonać malarkę do przybycia na bal. Wolał jednak, by ta przyszła z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, a znając demona, ten może zastosować różne sposoby, by wykonać rozkaz swego pana, jeśli pominie jakiś szczegół.

– Czy mam się zająć panną Belaqua?

– Nie, niech sama zdecyduje. Później najwyżej jakoś to ułagodzę. Dopilnuj, żebym miał już dzisiaj spokój. Nie mam do tego wszystkiego głowy.

– Tak, mój panie.

Lokaj ukłonił się i zostawił Ciela samego. Ponure myśli zostały jednak w głowie hrabiego do dnia balu, podczas którego nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, witając gości i co rusz sprawdzając, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Dopiero pojawienie się Lizzy przypomniało mu o malarce. Dziewczynka wesoło świergotała, zachwycała się pięknymi dekoracjami i strojami, a Ciel musiał tego wszystkiego wysłuchiwać. Wszystko jednak szło dobrze do czasu, gdy Elizabeth zapytała:

– Panna Belaqua już przyjechała?

– Obawiam się, Lizzy, że to bardziej skomplikowane – hrabia nagle nie wiedział, jak jej to wytłumaczyć.

– Wybaczy pan, hrabio, że się wtrącę, ale cóż jest takiego skomplikowanego? – za jego plecami odezwał się kobiecy głos, a oczy narzeczonej zabłysnęły ze szczęścia.

Chłopak odwrócił się. W towarzystwie jego lokaja stała Michiru Belaqua w granatowej sukni z jasnoniebieską szarfą. Dziewczyna poprawiła prawy rękaw, gdy spojrzenie Ciela ześlizgnęło się właśnie tam w poszukiwaniu blizny, której nie ukrywałaby rękawiczka.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że pani przyjedzie, panno Belaqua – powiedział uprzejmie.

– Usłyszałam, że bal ten jest organizowany na cześć pańskiej narzeczonej, więc pomyślałam, że nie mogłabym zrobić przykrości tej młodej damie – brunetka uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

– Panno Belaqua, pozwoli pani, że przedstawię swoją narzeczoną, Elizabeth Middleford.

Dziewczynka dygnęła przed malarką, a ta też się ukłoniła, mówiąc:

– To wielki zaszczyt poznać panienkę, lady Elizabeth.

– Och, jak się cieszę, że namaluje pani portret mój i Ciela. Aż nie mogę się doczekać.

– Lizzy, wybaczysz, ale chciałbym przedstawić pannę Belaqua jeszcze paru osobom – przerwał jej hrabia, obawiając się, że Michiru odmówi dziewczynce malowania obrazu.

Wiedział, że wtedy jej nie uspokoi, a rodzice Lizzy są gdzieś w pobliżu. Jakakolwiek kłótnia była niewskazana w czasie balu w obecności wszystkich. To jedyne rozsądne wyjście. Zabrał malarkę na spacer po sali, przedstawiając ją niektórym z gości, którzy nie mieli okazji poznać jej osobiście. Wiele osób podchodziło do nich, by zamienić choć kilka słów z Michiru, czasem mieli sprawę do Ciela, który jako gospodarz miał pełne ręce roboty. Przez to jakiś czas później był zmuszony zostawić Michiru samej sobie.

Dziewczyna czuła się tu odrobinę obco, nie należała do tego świata, ale zgodziła się na uczestniczenie w balu, by ojciec dał jej spokój z naciskami. Trochę zaczynała żałować decyzji, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Obserwowała za to Sebastiana, który kręcił się co jakiś czas po sali, najczęściej w pobliżu swego pana. Coś w nim nie dawało jej spokoju. Już dwa razy przed zaśnięciem zobaczyła jego twarz pod powiekami i była przekonana, że potrafiłaby go namalować. Wciąż jednak czuła blokadę przed wzięciem pędzla do ręki.

Bal przeszedł bez zakłóceń. Nikt z gości nie robił problemów, nikt też nie urągał malarce, która przecież miała niższy status społeczny od nich. Ciel ucieszył się, gdy po skończonej imprezie położył się w wygodnym łóżku, zostawiając porządki na głowie Sebastiana.

Michiru ocknęła się gwałtownie nad ranem po nocnym koszmarze. Przez moment oddychała miarowo, starając się przypomnieć, co ją tak bardzo wystraszyło, ale nie potrafiła. Wstała i odsłoniła ciężką zasłonę, wpuszczając do sypialni świt. Oparła czoło o chłodną szybę, myślami wędrując w kierunku lokaja hrabiego Phantomhive'a, Sebastiana, który byłby dla niej idealnym modelem. W tym momencie poczuła irracjonalną wręcz potrzebę mieszania farb i wzięcia do ręki pędzla. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego właśnie teraz.

Wyciągnęła z szafy poplamioną sukienkę, przebrała się szybko, związała niedbale włosy i poszła do swojej pracowni znajdującej się niedaleko sypialni. Już od progu przywitał ją zapach farb, który tak uwielbiała.

Nie czekając na nic, zaczęła przygotowywać materiały do portretu lokaja. Dla rozgrzewki jednak naszkicowała wschód słońca nad lasem. Dłoń w końcu musiała sobie przypomnieć, jak korzystać z zasobów talentu. Michiru nie przejmowała się czasem, głodem czy pragnieniem. Tak było zawsze, gdy zamykała się w pracowni, która stawała się całym jej światem.

Nie zareagowała na pukanie. Zresztą do pracowni wchodziła tylko jedna osoba, służąca Ana. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wsunęła się cicho właśnie ona z tacą w rękach.

– Panienko, przyniosłam śniadanie – oznajmiła.

– Co masz dla mnie dzisiaj? – Michiru ani na chwilę nie oderwała spojrzenia od płótna, na którym powstawał właśnie szkic dzieła.

– Grzanki z bułki francuskiej, marmoladę różaną, dżem truskawkowy i powidła śliwkowe. Do tego ulubiona herbata panienki.

– Nalej mi herbaty, proszę.

Michiru zawsze była miła wobec swojej pokojówki, a gdy były same, zachowywała się wobec niej, jakby Ana była jej przyjaciółką. Ceniła dziewczynę za szczerość, sumienność i opanowanie, gdy ona wpadała w gniew.

Teraz Ana usługiwała swojej panience, która wolną miała tylko jedną rękę i nie odrywała spojrzenia od płótna. Służąca była do tego przyzwyczajona, czasem wręcz karmiła dziewczynę, gdy ta miała obie ręce zajęte.

W pracowni Michiru spędziła prawie cały dzień, dopracowując szkic, pieczołowicie znacząc każdy cień, który obecny będzie na obrazie. Pod koniec stwierdziła, że postać lokaja wyszła jej trochę na boku, jakby czegoś brakowało. Nie wiedziała tylko czego, a to stanowiło dla niej spory problem. Nie chciała bowiem zaczynać malować bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, by nie powstały na obrazie różnice. To zepsułoby cały efekt, a Michiru wpędziłoby w szał.

Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, nawet Ana nie przyszła więcej, by nie niepokoić swojej panienki. Wieść o tym, że Michiru znowu maluje obiegła cały dom, wprawiając państwo Belaqua w zachwyt. Czekali jednak cierpliwie z powiadomieniem o tym fakcie hrabiego Phantomhive'a, bojąc się, że to tylko chwilowa poprawa i najmniejszy błąd mógłby zniweczyć powrót ich córki do czynnego malowania.

Michiru zeszła na kolację. Po jej twarzy błąkało się pytanie o zagubioną część dzieła. Nikt, oczywiście, nie znał treści obrazu, więc nie mogli jej doradzić. Dziewczyna nigdy nie pokazywała owoców swojej pracy przed kompletnym zakończeniem, nikomu nie pozwalała zaglądać do pracowni pod jej nieobecność, a dla przezorności zamykała drzwi na klucz, który nosiła przy sobie.

Zjadła w milczeniu, nie dzieląc się z rodzicami pomysłami na dalsze dni, a po posiłku wróciła do siebie i przywołała Anę.

– Przygotuj kąpiel – poleciła.

– Tak, moja pani.

Michiru wyciągnęła ozdobną papeterię, pióro i atrament. Napisała krótki list, kopertę zaś zalakowała osobistą pieczęcią. W tym czasie Ana zdążyła wrócić do sypialni panienki.

– Ten list ma zostać zawieziony do hrabiego Phantomhive'a jak najszybciej. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Zajmij się tym, a potem przyjdź umyć mi plecy.

– Tak, moja pani.

Michiru dała sobie na razie spokój z portretem lokaja i zajęła się pejzażem, który jej się przyśnił. Była brudna od farb w niczym nie przypominała damy, która mogłaby przyjmować gości. Mało ją to obchodziło, zamknęła się w świecie własnych obrazów i żadne zasady nie mogły tu wtargnąć.

Jak zwykle zignorowała pukanie i wejście Any, choć przyłapała się na pytaniu, o co może chodzić o tej porze. To trwało jednak tylko ułamek sekundy.

– Panienko, hrabia Phantomhive przyjechał – powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem służąca.

Była przekonana, że dziewczyna każe odesłać gościa z kwitkiem, bo przecież nie można mu kazać czekać w nieskończoność, a Michiru nie odejdzie od płótna, póki nie skończy na dziś.

– Każ przynieść tu porządny fotel, zaparzyć herbaty i ukroić ciasta dla hrabiego i zaproś go – rzuciła Michiru.

– Tutaj, panienko?

– Tak, tutaj. Masz z tym jakiś problem, Ano? - brunetka spojrzała gniewnie na służącą.

– Nie, panienko.

– To się ruszaj. Nie można pozwolić hrabiemu czekać.

Ana wyszła lekko przestraszona, że zdenerwowała dziewczynę, która łatwo wpadała w gniew, gdy przeszkadzało jej się w malowaniu. Szybko zostały spełnione polecenia i w pracowni pojawił się elegancki fotel z saloniku. Po chwili do środka wszedł sam hrabia w towarzystwie swojego lokaja. Michiru na chwilę oderwała się od płótna i spojrzała na swego gościa.

– Wybaczy pan, hrabio, ale jestem odrobinę zajęta i nie mogę farbom pozwolić wyschnąć, bo to zniszczyłoby cały efekt i dołożyłoby mi pracy.

– Nie szkodzi. Jeśli malowanie nie przeszkadza pani w rozmowie, proszę kontynuować – odpowiedział Ciel, siadając wygodnie w fotelu.

Chwilę później Frances przyniósł herbatę i ciasto, ukłonił się hrabiemu i wyszedł.

– Co pana do mnie sprowadza, panie hrabio? – zapytała Michiru, nakładając kolejną warstwę farby.

– Dostałem pani list z wiadomością, że zaczęła pani ponownie malować i prosi mnie pani o spotkanie. Miałem parę spraw do załatwienia w mieście, więc postanowiłem odwiedzić panią.

– To zaszczyt gościć pana w tym bałaganie, choć pewnie ojciec byłby niezadowolony z tego wyboru.

– Nie widzę w tym nic zdrożnego – stwierdził Ciel i upił łyk herbaty.

– Służąca, która nas tu przyprowadziła, była lekko przerażona – zauważył Sebastian.

– Bo nikogo prócz niej tu nie wpuszczam, a gdy wychodzę, zamykam drzwi na klucz. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś pcha nos w moje sprawy, kiedy dotyczą one nieskończonych obrazów.

– Rozumiem, że chciała pani omówić ze mną szczegóły zlecenia.

Hrabia przyglądał się ciekawie malującej dziewczynie, która mimo swobody rozmowy najwięcej uwagi poświęcała swojej pracy. Wyglądała na lekko zagniewaną, bo marszczyła brwi, ale nie dała mu tego odczuć.

– Tak. Z tego, co pamiętam, lady Elizabeth powiedziała, że to ma być państwa wspólny portret.

– Tak. Co pani potrzebuje i ile to potrwa?

– W zależności od wielkości płótna co najmniej cztery dni – kątem oka zauważyła grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy chłopca. – Jestem perfekcjonistką, hrabio. Jeśli dobrze mi pójdzie, nie będzie mi pan potrzebny przez cały ten czas. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby udostępnił mi pan pomieszczenie w pańskiej rezydencji. Musi być ono dobrze oświetlone światłem dziennym. Chyba, że życzy sobie pan pozowanie w określonej scenerii na zewnątrz.

– Na to jest zbyt zimno. Co z materiałami?

– Wszelkie koszty będą wliczone w cenę obrazu, więc proszę zostawić to na mojej głowie. Zasada też jest prosta: im mniej czasu tracimy na dojazdy i codzienne przygotowania, tym szybciej kończymy.

– Oczywiście. I tak miałem zaproponować pani przeniesienie się na ten czas do mojej rezydencji.

– Jakiego formatu ma być portret?

– Muszę to jeszcze ustalić z Elizabeth. Kiedy mogłaby pani zacząć?

– Gdy tylko dostanę wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące portretu. Jeśli pan, hrabio, albo lady Elizabeth macie jakieś sugestie wobec tła bądź ustawienia, proszę mówić. Nie ukrywam, że mam już pewną wizję tego obrazu, ale to od państwa zależy jego ostateczny wygląd. Ważne też, kiedy będą państwo gotowi do współpracy, bo rozumiem, że przygotowanie sali nie będzie problemem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Sebastian się tym zajmie. Przyślę go także, gdy będę w posiadaniu wszystkich szczegółów.

– O tym proszę mnie wcześniej uprzedzić listownie. Inaczej pański lokaj będzie zmuszony czekać, ile uznam za konieczne.

– Oczywiście. To tyle, jeśli nie ma pani nic do dodania.

– Nie.

– Więc nie będę już pani przeszkadzać. Do widzenia. Sebastianie, idziemy.

Michiru została sama, ale za to już wiedziała, czego brakuje na portrecie lokaja. Jego panicza. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zajęła się tym „szczegółem". Musiała jednak poobserwować hrabiego trochę dłużej, by wyszedł jej doskonale, więc szkic był bardzo pobrzeżny. Przez kolejne kilka dni skupiła się na dopracowywaniu tła tego portretu i zakupach przed wyjazdem do posiadłości Phantomhive'a. Ana spakowała wcześniej swoją panienkę, zaś Michiru pakowała zakupione farby, pędzle i resztę materiałów. List spowodował, że Belaqua przez jeden dzień nie malowała i spakowała zaczęty obraz, nie mówiąc nikomu, co to jest.

Sebastian przyjechał po nią popołudniu tak, aby zdążyć z kolacją i aby Michiru mogła przygotować sobie miejsce pracy. Towarzyszyła jej Ana. W rezydencji była już Lizzy, która po przyjeździe malarki była tak podekscytowana, że nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Towarzyszyła Michiru na każdym kroku, co doprowadzało Ciela do szewskiej pasji. Brunetka jednak z uśmiechem pozwoliła na to, zaznaczając, że następnego dnia o takim zachowaniu nie ma mowy.

Kolejne dni minęły Michiru na malowaniu pary arystokratów, a gdy kończyła pracę nad tym, zajmowała się portretem hrabiego i jego lokaja. Lizzy mino energii wypełniającej ją bez granic umiała siedzieć spokojnie przez bite kilka godzin bez słowa skargi. Była trochę niezadowolona, gdy Michiru nie chciała pokazać portretu w fazie malowania, ale po tłumaczeniach Ciela jakoś się z tym pogodziła. Sam hrabia powoli zaczął się niecierpliwić, był ciekawy efektów, choć przed wszystkimi udawał, że mało go to obchodzi. Sebastian jednak z łatwością odkrył ukrywaną ciekawość swojego panicza. To samo zresztą zaobserwowało wprawne oko Michiru. Praca w domu Ciela sprawiała jej przyjemność, odżyła, co było widać: częściej się uśmiechała, rozmawiała swobodniej, cała wręcz lśniła.

Prace z udziałem modeli skończyły się w ciągu czterech dni, wszystko poszło bardzo sprawnie, pozostały tylko szczegóły do dopracowania. Nikt w tym nie przeszkadzał, Michiru została sama ze swoimi tworami, wychodząc jedynie na kolację, a pracę kończąc późnym wieczorem, gdy większość domowników spała, rano śniadanie i znowu praca. Z pewnością poszłoby szybciej, gdyby Michiru miała tylko jeden obraz do skończenia, tak prace się przedłużały, ale nikomu jakoś specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało. Ciel zamykał się w gabinecie przy pracy, zaś Sebastian robił za „niańkę" dla Lizzy, znajdując jej zajęcie na całe dnie.

Michiru zeszła na kolację. Wciąż jeszcze miała na twarzy smugę po farbie, ale była przebrana w zwykłą suknię, zresztą Ciel nie miał żadnych gości, więc nic się nie stało. Malarka uśmiechnęła się do hrabiego i jego narzeczonej.

– Jak idą pracę nad portretem? – zapytał Ciel.

– Jest gotowy. Rano będziecie państwo mogli go obejrzeć. Farby muszą doschnąć – odpowiedziała Michiru.

– Czyż to nie cudowne, Ciel? Nie mogę się doczekać rana – pisnęła Elizabeth.

– Tak, Lizzy. To cudowne.

Dla hrabiego liczyło się przede wszystkim to, że w końcu pozbędzie się z domu narzeczonej, która terroryzuje mu służbę i przeszkadza w pracy. Michiru mu nie zawadzała, robiła po cichu swoje i nie pałętała się pod nogami.

Tego wieczoru pozwolił sobie na rozkazanie Sebastianowi, by przygotował po kolacji coś słodkiego i zaprosił obie damy do biblioteki, by spokojnie porozmawiać, odprężyć się.

Michiru wstała szybciej niż zwykle i owinięta w szlafrok poszła do pracowni zasłonić płótna przed prezentacją. Pierwszy portret z pewnością zobaczą wszyscy, drugi chciała zostawić tylko dla hrabiego. Gdy to zrobiła, wróciła do siebie, gdzie Ana szykowała dla niej ubrania. Belaqua poleciła jej przygotować się do wyjazdu, przed wieczorem chciała być w domu, skoro tu już nie miała nic do roboty.

Śniadanie minęło w atmosferze podniecenia i niecierpliwego oczekiwania. Michiru panowała nad sytuacją, wiedziała, jak podsycić zniecierpliwienie obojga arystokratów. Powoli prowadziła ich do zaimprowizowanej pracowni, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Obraz prezentuje się świetnie – powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że się państwu spodoba.

– Możemy nie przedłużać? – zapytał Ciel.

– Oczywiście, hrabio.

Szybkim ruchem zdjęła zasłonę z obrazu. Lizzy aż pisnęła z zachwytu, a Ciel otworzył szerzej oko z zaskoczenia. Portret wyglądał jak żywy, przedstawiał parę arystokratów na ławce w parku w słoneczny, letni dzień.

– Wszystko w porządku, hrabio? – zapytała Michiru.

– Ten obraz jest dużo więcej warty niż ustalona cena – wykrztusił chłopak. – Jest przepiękny.

– Dziękuję za uznanie – dygnęła.

– Jest cudowny, słodki – zapiszczała Lizzy. – Dziękuję, panno Michiru.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, lady Elizabeth. Cieszę się, że udało mi się sprawić państwu odrobinę przyjemności.

– Jeśli można spytać, co jest na drugim płótnie? – odezwał się Sebastian.

– To chciałabym zostawić na później. Tylko dla hrabiego.

Ciel spojrzał na nią uważnie, nie wiedząc, co dziewczyna szykuje. Nawet demon wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zaś Lizzy nie zauważyła tego zbyt zajęta zachwytami nad portretem z narzeczonym.

– Sebastianie, zabierz obraz do salonu, Lizzy może go tam dokładnie obejrzeć. Panna Belaqua zapewne chce spakować swoje rzeczy, a ja muszę załatwić z nią sprawy wynagrodzenia.

– Tak, mój panie. Lady Elizabeth, proszę za mną.

Gdy Ciel został sam z Michiru, podszedł bliżej do drugiego płótna. Chciał wiedzieć, co na nim jest.

– To prezent dla pana, hrabio, z wdzięczności za pomoc w powrocie do malowania – powiedziała cicho Michiru, zdejmując materiał z płótna.

Ciel stał jak wryty przed dłuższy czas, patrząc na swoją podobiznę siedzącą w wygodnym fotelu w towarzystwie Sebastiana, który stał z dłonią na sercu.

2010 r., dawna posiadłość rodu Phantomhive

Turyści z różnych stron świata oglądali odbudowaną rezydencję, która jeszcze parę lat temu popadała w ruinę. Zatrzymali się w dawnym gabinecie na piętrze. Przewodniczka zwróciła uwagę na powieszony portret:

– Ten obraz przedstawia ostatniego z rodu Phantomhive, hrabiego Ciela Phantomhive'a w wieku lat trzynastu. Został namalowany kilka miesięcy przed zniknięciem młodego hrabiego przez modną wtedy malarkę Michiru Belaqua. Spod jej pędzla wyszedł także portret hrabiego z jego narzeczoną, który został wypożyczony od rodziny Middleford. Wisi w ówczesnej sypialni hrabiego. Zniknięcie młodego Phantomhive'a owiane jest tajemnicą, nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się z nim stało. Z dnia na dzień zostawił posiadłość, służbę i narzeczoną.

– Na tym obrazie chyba czegoś brakuje – odezwała się młoda turystka z Polski.

– Nikt nie wie, co było na tym portrecie w czasie jego malowania. Badania potwierdziły jedynie, że tło w tym miejscu zostało domalowane później. Bardzo dokładnie zresztą. Pewna hipoteza mówi, że stał tam lokaj hrabiego, ale nie wiemy o nim nic. W żadnych pismach z tamtej epoki nie ma wzmianki o tym człowieku, więc prawdopodobnie autorka obrazu tak to po prostu namalowała z jakiegoś powodu.

– A ta malarka? Pierwszy raz słyszę to nazwisko – powiedział turysta z Niemiec.

– Michiru Belaqua miała korzenie francuskie i japońskie. Była bardzo utalentowana, londyńska arystokracja tamtego okresu uwielbiała jej dzieła. Niestety większość obrazów spłonęła w czasie pożaru Londynu, kolejne zaś zostały zniszczone podczas wojny. Ocalało ich niewiele, a o samej Belaqua zapomniano. Trochę czasu po namalowaniu obu portretów wyszła za mąż i zmarła w czasie porodu drugiego dziecka w młodym wieku. Cały Londyn po niej płakał.

Wycieczka poszła dalej, a portret Ciela Phantomhive'a nadal wisiał na ścianie niewzruszony losem swojego ówczesnego właściciela. Nikt też nie wie, gdzie podział się jego towarzysz. Demony w końcu nie chcą pozostawać zbyt długo w ludzkiej pamięci, legenda lepiej działa na wyobraźnię, nawet w XXI w.


End file.
